1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device having an optical finder function and an electronic finder function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a single-lens reflex digital camera, usually, an optical finder is used to check a subject. However, a single-lens reflex digital camera with an electronic finder function for displaying an image of a subject in a manner like a moving picture has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-222059).
In such a camera, a user who shoots a picture can perform a composition determining operation (framing) by selecting either an optical finder or an electronic finder.